


Spies may not be forever

by eviljoey



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Curt Mega - Freeform, Curtwen, I Love You, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Owen carvour - Freeform, agent curt mega - Freeform, owen doesnt fall, spies are forever - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviljoey/pseuds/eviljoey
Summary: When Curt's close to death, Owen makes him a promise.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Spies may not be forever

It was just supposed to be an overnight trip to France. Curt had prepared his disguise in advance and been looking over notes for his character. It was standard, really. Get in, get the information he needed, get out.  
And it was going well; he had gotten almost all of the information he needed and the man he was talking to didn’t suspect a thing. That is until two of his cronies who Curt had knocked out ran over.  
“Don’t tell him anything, sir! That’s secret agent Cu--”  
The goons’ words were drowned out by the gunshots. Two in Curt’s stomach, to be exact. The man was just cocking his gun again when Owen lept out of the shadows and tackled him, managing to slap the gun out of his hand and knock him unconscious.  
“Curt, Curt we’re going to get you to a hospital, okay love?” The goons had disappeared once Owen showed up, so now it was just him, the knocked out criminal, and his bleeding out lover.  
Curt was far from conscious. His suit was quickly becoming soaked through, and Owen could feel the blood dripping onto his hands when he picked him up and flung him over his shoulder.  
They took a helicopter to the nearest hospital. None of the doctors spoke English, but  
thankfully Owen knew French almost fluently.  
He was stuck pacing the waiting room while Curt was rushed into surgery. By the time the doctor had come back out to speak to him, he had fallen asleep, and the hospital had been cast into darkness.  
“C’est ne pas bon...je ne pense pas qu’il survivra.” _It’s not good, I don’t think he’s going to make it._  
“Puis-je le voit?” _Can I see him?_ Owen’s French accent was a little rusty, but that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was seeing Curt.  
“Bien sur.” _Of course._ The doctor led him behind the secretary’s desk and into a dimly lit hallway lined with doors. The doctor stopped in front of one of them and opened it, gesturing for Owen to go inside.  
“Appelle-moi si vous avez besoin aider.” _Call me if you need any help._ With that, the doctor walked away, leaving Owen and Curt alone in the room, only lit by the lights on the machines.  
“Curt?” Owen knew he wasn’t conscious, but he still wanted to get his hopes up. Needed to get his hopes up.  
As Owen approached the side of the bed, he noticed that Curt’s face had gone pale. His mouth was slightly open, and while his breaths were shallow, it calmed Owen to see him breathe.  
He would’ve looked peaceful if it weren’t for the bandages around his stomach that were plastered with blood.  
Owen knelt down, his eyes never leaving Curt’s face. He reached over and grabbed his hand, which had been resting on his stomach, and pulled it over the side of the bed.  
This couldn’t be it. They were just getting started with their lives, and they were so _young_...Owen kissed the top of his cool, clammy hand and tried to ignore the wetness that was spilling onto it.  
There was so much they still needed to do together, so much to say.  
_So much to say…_  
Curt and Owen weren’t officially boyfriends; they couldn’t be. Not in the fifties, not when it presented such a threat to their jobs.  
But what did their jobs matter if Curt was gonna die?  
“I love you…” Owen had never managed to say it before, but here he was, bawling like a baby and murmuring it into Curt’s hand. “I love you, Curt Mega. If you would just wake up, I’ll make sure you know. I promise.” He was making promises to a man who couldn’t even hear them, couldn’t even control if he lived or died. Still, he didn’t care.  
“Curt, please. You can’t die without knowing that I love you, okay?” Owen managed to look up again and place a cupped hand against Curt’s cheek. “You have to know, Curt. You have to.”  
Though Owen stayed the night at the hospital, he needed to hop on a flight back to England the next day. He’d stay if he could in a heartbeat, but he’d lose his job if he didn’t show up. He hoped Curt, wherever his consciousness was, understood.

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” Curt was clutching his side while walking down the hallway of his apartment building. He’d been released a few days ago and had stayed at Barb’s for a bit for physical therapy. Barb had just given him the okay to go home, so Owen made a trip out to see him.  
“Sure you are, darling. Now just get inside and sit down.”  
Curt laughed and flopped down on the couch with a satisfied groan. Owen, who had been trying to suppress his emotions in public, was thankful that he’d managed to make it to the apartment without crying.  
“Man, it’s good to be home.” Curt smiled at Owen. Curt’s eyes were still full of life, Owen realized, even though it hadn’t been long since most of the life had spilled out of him.  
Owen sat down next to Curt and nestled into his shoulder. Usually, it was the other way around, so Curt knew immediately that something was wrong.  
“Wen? Aren’t you happy? I-I’m home!” Curt’s smile faltered when he felt the dampness soaking his shirt.  
“I’m overjoyed.” Owen managed between sobs.  
“So those are tears of happiness? Are you so happy you could kiss me?” Curt was trying to be goofy, but even he could tell it wasn’t working.  
Owen lifted his head off of Curt’s shoulder. “Curt, you almost died.”  
“I know that. This isn’t the first time.”  
“I know, but--” Didn’t he feel any fear about what had happened? “You’d never been in this critical condition before.”  
“C’mon, why do you have to be such a downer? I’m alive. Isn’t that all that matters?”  
“Not when this could happen again when I’m not there to save you.” Owen couldn’t keep his voice from trembling.  
Curt’s expression fell. He had been trying to suppress the fear that had clouded him from the moment he became conscious, but he couldn’t do it anymore.  
“It’s our job, Wen. What can we do?”  
“I don’t know. But I can’t live like this...always worried if you’re gonna die or not.” His voice rose in anger. Anger at the world, anger at Curt for being so damn dense, anger at himself.  
“What, are you leaving me? Is that what this is?”  
Owen wiped his tears away. “Of course not, love. If I left you, I’d feel the same as if you’d died.”  
Curt nestled into Owen’s chest. “I don’t want to think about what could’ve happened, okay? I-I know it’s scary, but that’s life as an A.S.S ag--”  
“Curt, I love you.”  
Silence fell on them. Curt didn’t pull away, but Owen could feel him tense a bit.  
“What? Where is this coming from?”  
“I promised myself that if I lived, I’d tell you. I’ve always loved you, Curt. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I-I should’ve told you earlier.”  
Curt hadn’t given it much thought, but he knew too that he wouldn’t be able to live without Owen either. Being with him was just so freeing, he felt like the person he was meant to be. All of the hugs, the kisses, the cheesy jokes and the completed missions, thinking back on them made warmth bloom in Curt’s chest.  
“I think I love you too.”  
“Curt, you don’t have to--”  
“I’m serious,” he insisted, pulling away from Owen’s chest. “If the roles were reversed, I think I’d feel just as angry and upset as you do. And if I had to see you in a hospital bed…” Curt suppressed a shudder before continuing. “...I just, I don’t think I’d be able to go on without you.”  
Owen’s eyes lit up when he realized that Curt was serious. He gently pulled Curt into a kiss, tenderly wrapping an arm around his waist in the process.  
Owen pulled away from Curt so that their lips were just barely disconnected, and whispered, “I’ll always be there to save you, Curt. Always.”


End file.
